Yugi as a ninja with Naruto
by Shiaziyu
Summary: Yugi's not from the world one would think, he's from the world of Naruto, and one of his old friends too! please R
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Welcome, welcome! To me fic! Judge me story and tell me your opinion, but please know this fic is Yaoi! This means BoyxBoy to those that don't know! Anywho have fun!

**Disclaimer:** Shana doesn't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh, which might be good thing; anyway it's Kazuki Takahashi & Masashi Kishimoto that owns those two series!

Yugi was standing in front of Yami no Bakura, blushing at the request he had just made, and in sorrow because of it too. "I'm so very sorry Bakura, but I cannot be your boyfriend… "Yugi looked down into thee ground in sorrow, as Bakura stood there trying to look like Yugis words really didn't hurt him, but they did. "It's because of that idiotic pharaoh you can't be mine, right?" Bakura eyes darkened when he mentioned the pharaoh, even though he was starting to fit into the world, the pharaoh still only saw him as evil and didn't give him a chance in proving his worth. "No, it's not because of him… It's… Because… Well, I'll tell you if you come to my house after school, along with my friends, okay?" Yugis voice pulled Bakura out of his musings and he nodded dumbly, but he couldn't hide his surprise when Yugi quickly kissed his cheek before running of. He was so dazed

later at the Kame game shop

Yugi stood over his bag with the his old clothes, soon he would have to wear the m once more, back with his old friend. He calmly walked down the stairs and into the living room. The straps of his bag over the shoulder, before entering the room he took a deep breath, then opened the door and walked in, on one couch sat Yami, Anzu (A/N I can't stand that girl!! Sorry if I offend someone! Anywho back to the story) Seto, Mokuba and Jou, on another couch sat his grandpa, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik. He first walked over to his grandpa, and looked at him sadly, then nodded. Before Yugi could prepare he was attacked in a hug by his grandpa, who was crying, at first Yugi just stood there, then he too started crying and hugged the old man tight to himself. "I really don't want to leave you, grandpa! You're like the family I never had!" Solomon just nodded, then let go and sat back down on the couch looking at Yugi with pride. The others just looked confused at what Yugi meant. Yugi sighed then said. "I guess it's time for me to reveal my past, and who I really am… My name is Yugi Mizuryu; I come from another dimension, where being a Shinobi is a way of living, I only came here to fulfill my destiny, now that I've helped the pharaoh regain his long lost name, I can return home to my dimension." Marik got up. "If that's true then I must say you look more like a shrimp then a shinobi to me, squirt!" Yugi just chuckled, then made a hand seal (A/N the one Naruto does when he makes Kage bunshins.) and whispered kai´ and revealed his true self, which had long hair tied in a ponytail, and he was a little taller then before, and he was wearing a pair of black pants and a marine blue shirt, and had bandage around his sandals and legs. Everybody was shocked at his changed appearance, except Solomon who had once before seen Yugis real self. "That was a jutsu called Henge, we use it do disguise ourselves, but this is the reason I can't be you boyfriend Bakura nor can I stay in this place." After Yugi had said that a vortex appeared and sucked Yugi into it, before anyone could do anything, Bakura saw Yugi smile sadly one last time before he disappeared. That day everybody in the house wept along with the skies outside at the loss of a great friend, grandson and love, not knowing that their ways would once again cross each other.

**Me:** That was first chapter! I know it's short, but if you liked it I'll make the next chapter much longer!

**Naruto: **When am I going to be a part of your story!?

**Me:** Next chapter I promise! Now goodbye till next time!! Have fun and remember! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **I'm so, very, very sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I forgot all about this story since it was on my comp, before it crashed! Sooo sorry!! FORGIVE ME!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! A good thing or else it would have no meaning! The shows belong to Kazuki Takahashi & Masashi Kishimoto!

**Warning**: This story contains Yaoi, BoyxBoy, followed by Anzu & Sakura Bashing, and maybe a tine tiny bit Sasuke bashing too!

When Yugi came around he found himself in a tree, just outside the gate to Konoha, he looked around a little, wondering if anything had changed.

Suddenly he heard voices underneath him, and as he looked down he was surprised to see a silver haired guy talking to someone behind him, which turned out to be a group off three, two boys and a girl, one of the boys, he recognised immediately as his old friend Naruto, Yugi was about to shout to him, when he heard the branch he was on, break.

Suddenly Yugi felt nothing holding him up and fell down, right onto the pink haired girl, he quickly jumped off her and dusted himself off, and he was just about to say something to Naruto when the girl started shouting at him making Yugi hide behind Naruto, who looked very confused, The silver haired guy quickly ran over and quickly shut her up then he turned to Yugi, looking at him suspiciously.

"Who might you be?" Yugi huffed and was about to answer, but was hindered as he got tackled to the ground, by a certain blond, named Naruto and almost went deaf, when said blond yelled his name, close to his left ear. "YUGI!!" Yugi felt happy about being back with his friend, in till he realised that the bear hug was chocking him, so he tried to get Naruto's attention, first he poked him, then tried to tell him. "Naruto … Can't … Breathe …!" Naruto quickly got off and smiled at Yugi. "You know what, I just realised that breathing is a wonderful thing!" Naruto couldn't help start laughing at Yugi's joke, after he was done laughing, Naruto decided that it might be a good idea to check Yugi over and make sure he had no injuries or were an impostor, when he was satisfied that Yugi seemed uninjured and had asked Kyuubi who confirmed it to be Yugi, he smiled at him gently.

The others in the group were completely lost at what had just happened, and could do nothing but stare, until the two friends remembered they were there.

Naruto turned to the others his smile turning into a sheepish one, at having forgotten about them and not introduced them to each other. "Yugi, this is my team, the emo over there you know, the pink haired one is Sakura and the pervert is Kakashi! Guys this is my bestest friend, Yugi!" Yugi bowed to them. "A pleasure to meet you all, I hope for you that you treat my friend with respect!" Yugi's smile was starting to unnerve them a little, since it seemed a little fake. Yugi then turned to Naruto and pulled him towards the town, talking quietly to Naruto about the things that had happened before he dumped into the tree, and onto Sakura, always making sure that the others didn't hear a thing, when they finally reached the town, Naruto expected to be glared at again, but was surprised to see all the villagers looking at Yugi in shock, like he had just returned from the dead.

After they entered the gate, then Naruto and Yugi quickly jumped off to say hi to the Hokage, and tell him about the return of an old friend, of course then Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke tried to followed, but couldn't catch up with the two friends, since they moved too fast, looking like blurs to them.

Yugi came first, jumping in through the window of the Hokage tower, followed closely by Naruto, who forgot to stop and slammed directly into Yugi sending both of them to floor, at first they looked at each other stunned, and then started laughing loudly.

After they both got up, they looked around the room and found another team in there already looking at them surprised, and Iruka looking ready to hit them both, and the Hokage who looked amused at the little scene.

"Oji-san! Look whose back!!" Naruto wasted no time, pushing Yugi over to the Hokage, showing him forth. "Why hello Yugi, how've you been? More importantly, WHERE have you been?" Yugi looked down at his feet, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, oji-san, but that's not something I can say!" Everybody, but Naruto, looked at Yugi like he was mad, when Yugi realised what he said sounded like. "I meant, I can't tell, you that Oji-san, while these guys are here!" Yugi pointed behind himself, to the team behind them, Naruto turned and seemed like he just saw the team for the first time. "Who're you!?" Yugi shook his head, and then pulled Naruto over to him. "The brown haired guy is Neji, the girl is TenTen, the last boy is named Lee, I believe, and last is the jounin named Gai!" Yugi pointed at each person as he said their names. Naruto looked at Yugi, shocked. "How'd you know that!?" Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes, and then he pulled out a scroll from his pocket, opened it, bit his finger and added some blood on the seal, undoing it and allowing Yugi to get the items in it, which turned out to be cards. "Oh! Oh! I'd almost forgotten all about your cards! They're so cool!! You have got to teach me how to make 'em sometime!" Yugi nodded and giggled a little at Naruto's enthusiasm, and then he showed Naruto the cards about the team in front of them.

The hokage tried to see the cards too, but didn't make it before Yugi stored them away in his scroll again, just as they were gone then Kakashi came in through the window followed by Sasuke and Sakura, who stood there panting. "FINALLY!! What took you so long?" Naruto's two team mates looked at him, like he had just slapped them or something like that. (A/N: That was actually a good idea! Wish I had made him do that!)

Naruto got a little scared at the glare Iruka still used on them, and since Yugi seemed unnerved by it, like he didn't even see it, he hurried to hug him, hiding himself from Iruka's line of sight. "Look, Gai-sensei! See how the flame of youth, burns so brightly in them, as they protect each other from that not youthful glare!" Lee yelled as he made a good guy pose, followed by Gai, who also yelled. "Yes, Lee! We must learn from their youthful, protecting attitude!" The yells made Yugi take some steps away from them, followed by Naruto, who was still hiding behind Yugi.

"Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!"

Suddenly the two in the jump suits, started hugging each other with a sunset scene behind, making everybody in the room, except TenTen and Neji, shudder in fright of the horror.

Yugi hurriedly covered both his and Naruto's eyes, making sure they weren't mentally scarred for life, like the others who weren't so smart were.

That day, a lot of screams could be heard coming from the Hokage tower, which made a lot of people walking by stop and wonder what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well, I've decided that it would be an excellent idea to, update my story a tiny bit earlier then the last time…

**Me**: Well, I've decided that it would be an excellent idea to, update my story a tiny bit earlier then the last time…. Which I'm still sorry about!! T^T

**Naruto**: *glares lightly at me* Yeah, you should be! You, you, you SLACKER!!

**Sasuke**: oooh, yeah, way to go dobe, she must really feel bad now!

**Naruto**: Damn you, teme!!

**Me**: Yeah! Shut up emo-boy! *hits Sasuke with a mallet, knocking him out* K.O!!! Anyway! I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Naruto**: Yeah! And I know it's a good thing!

**Me**: Ahem!! You do know, you're putting your ramen on a line here, right?

**Naruto**: *shuts up and looks at the ramen in my hand* Please? *squeals at getting the ramen and immediately starts slurping up the ramen*

**Me**: *sighs* Well, you know, I don't any anime, bla bla bla, there will be yaoi, and now I'm gonna do something crazy! Please send me a message if you wish for a special kind of pairing!

All of the ninja in Konohagakure was in an uproar, since everybody had been, distracted by the mentally scarring hug of the two guys in the spandex suits, then Yugi and Naruto had sneaked out unnoticed, and now everybody was looking for them, since the hokage never got the answers to the questions he had asked, before their mysterious disappearance.

Yugi and Naruto were hiding in the bushed near gates to the city, keeping an eye on everything that was going on.

"Oookay! Now we'll just hide here for a while, then we'll quietly sneak unnoticed over to my apartment and hide there, till the Chunin exams, where we'll compete as a completely different team, win it all as easy as baking a cake, and then we'll reveal our REAL identities, and then everybody will see how good a nin you really are! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto looked at Yugi with a sweat drop on the side of his face. "Yugi, have you by any chance, perhaps eaten something, containing sugar?" Yugi looked at Naruto blankly, before pulling out a bunch of pixie stix, holding one out to Naruto, who sighed.

Then after they had starred at each other for a while then they turned back to looking at the situation in the village, snickering when they heard some ninja curse at not being able to find them anywhere.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later on in the bushes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hehehehehe, let's try that again! It's so fun looking at them, as they run around in circles like a chicken with a chopped of head!" Naruto and Yugi laughed the best they could soundlessly, they had just made their chakra spike, resulting in a lot of Nins running around near their bush, looking for them, but not finding them.

Suddenly someone stopped just outside the bush they were hiding in, the two trouble-makers, looked up and saw Jiraiya standing there looking around before, grabbing the nearest person. "Why is everybody running around like headless chickens?" The random Nin, looked like he was about to insult the person that had grabbed till he saw that it was Jiraiya. "Well, Naruto found the missing Yugi Mizuryu, and when the Hokage was about to get answers from where he had disappeared to, then the two in the green suits used the genjutsu and the two kids sneaked of, so now we're looking for them, and we just felt a spike of chakra near here!" Jiraiya nodded and dropped the Nin, who ran off searching for the two hiding pranksters.

Yugi and Naruto looked at each other, giggling silently, but stopped abruptly when they were both pulled up by the back of their shirts, when they turned around they saw it was that Jiraiya guy. "I'm guessing that's it's the two of you that they're all looking for, am I right?" Yugi smirked at Naruto, who smirked back, then they both made some hand seals, grabbed Jiraiya and transported him, with them to the outside of the bathing house, then they both looked innocently at Jiraiya who hadn't seen where they had been transported to. "Heeeeelp!! There's a pervert outside the girls bathing pool, and he's holding us hostage!!" Suddenly a horde of women stood there glaring angrily at Jiraiya, who looked absolutely terrified at them, the girls grabbed the two boys from Jiraiya, and showed them behind them as they attacked and chased Jiraiya, leaving only two women back to tend to the two `poor, traumatized´ boys. "Are you boys okay? Did that nasty pervert hurt you?" The two boys shook their heads. "That's good, now run along and stay far away from that nasty pervert, okay?" They nodded and quickly ran off, waving back at the nice lady, who in return smiled gently at them, then they quickly ran to Yugi's house, which was hidden in the forest near the Hokage Mountain, giggling a little.

Not long after they entered the house, or rather the mansion did the door slam open and in stepped a man with an Akatsuki coat, and he looked like he was half plant, as soon as he got inside, he immediately spotted Naruto and Yugi who was giggling like insane people.

"Naruto, vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune, I have come to take you to the Akatsuki!" The guy took a step forward and was then blown out of the house and in the air he exploded once more, giving extra power in his long flying. That made Yugi and Naruto fall to the floor laughing and snorting, at the expense of the flying person. "That- gasp- was really fun –snort-"they both stopped laughing after a while and looked at each other and helped each other up, and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Sooo… what you want, Naruto?" Naruto looked at Yugi with big teary (A/N … Is that even a word?) eyes, and was about to reply, but he got interrupted. "And no Ramen! My stomach isn't made off iron, like someone else's I knows is!" That made Naruto's face drop, and Yuugi to giggle at the look. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you actually like that stuff! You told me you only ate it because everything else was waaaay, to expensive!" Naruto looked sheepishly at Yugi, who crossed his arms and looked at him like he was crazy, before walking into the kitchen and started making some food, for the both of them, while Naruto walked, sulky into the living room.

Yuugi entered the room not long after Naruto seated himself on the couch, Yuugi set down some neatly made rice balls, and plumped down beside Naruto, looking at him sadly. Naruto took a rice ball, and ate it silently, and praised Yuugi's cooking, he smiled big, till he saw Yuugi's sad expression, then he fully turned to Yuugi. "What's wrong?" Yuugi just shook his head and held a picture up, in the picture was a blond kid who was smiling big at the kid next to him who had tri-colored hair in a ponytail, and was holding his arm around the blondes shoulder, and behind the two kids were a man with the same unruly hair as the kid with the ponytail, he was smiling at the camera and his crimson eyes twinkled with hidden mischief and the women next to him had long brown hair and amethyst eyes, smiling and holding the two boys in front of them.

Naruto looked at Yuugi and hugged him close. "They would be proud of us… Though I wish the villagers hadn't treated them so badly… Your mom died protecting us and your dad of grief and on a mission! It's my entire fault!" Yuugi looked horrified at Naruto before hugging the picture and Naruto close him. "It's not your fault! It's the demons fault, and I know for a fact that you're only a human and our furry friend is the demon!" Naruto smiled gently at Yuugi and then pulled them both up, before getting a tissue and whipping away Yuugi's tears. "I think we better go to Oji-san and explain everything, okay?" Yuugi nodded and they ran laughing towards the hokage tower, holding hands and smiling at each other as they ran toward the tower the sun set and in its last light the two nins turned into two small boys and two transparent grown-ups walked smiling behind them, and in the next second the scene turned back into two young nins again.

**Me:** That was this chap! I know it was short, but I'm already writing the next chap!

**Naruto:** *Squint his eyes at me* … When are you gonna finish that!

**Me:** Before New Year I swear it!!! T^T If not then kill me! Thank you for the review, Neyo-san!! I love u!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Alrighty! Since I was so long in updating last time, I'm putting in two chapters this time as an apology, for the wait!

**Naruto:** Now that's better! Now you're not a slacker!

**Sasuke: **Do- *is gagged before finishing the sentence* mmph!

**Yugi**: *is tying the knot on the gag* hehehe! Ups…

**Naruto: ***is giving him thumbs up and then helps him tie Sasuke* Now who's a dobe, eh? Teme!

**Me:** Disclaimer.. I don't own any characters from any/known anime or manga!

The hokage sat there, staring at Naruto and Yugi who were busy discussing the best color for some nail polish. "I think a dark purple would be best!" Naruto stared a little at Yugi. "… How about we get a kitsune and cat necklace? To show our clan animals how much we appreciate them!" Naruto waved bigly with his arms as he said that, making Yugi laugh closely followed by him. The laughter made the hokage wake up from his daze and he was slightly shocked to see Naruto with a real smile instead of those fake smiles he wore a lot. _Now that I think about, then he started using those fake smiles after Yugi dissapeared… And since Yugi appeared again his smiles turned real!_ Sarutobi smiled gently and thanked Yugi mentally, for making Naruto happy. Both Yugi's and Naruto's head snapped up and both of them said your welcome, which confused Sarutobi, till Naruto explained it. "Some time before Yugi left we found out we had bond, meaning we can sometimes hear other people's thoughts! But only sometimes!" Yugi nodded his head, as Sarutobi looked at him for confirmation. "That might very well be a Kekei Genkai!" Yugi and Naruto looked at each other with big eyes, and then they looked at the hokage again, before shrugging. Sarutobi sighed couldn't stop himself from banging his head into the table. _Don't they teach anything important in that school anymore!? _"A Kekei Genkai means you have a bloodline limit, something you were born with! Having one makes you special and respected!" Naruto jumped out of his chair. "So that's why the village treat Sasu-gay like he's some kind of superstar!" Yugi smacked his forehead before smacking Naruto in the back of his head. "Itai!!" Then Yugi glared lightly at Sarutobi, urging him to continue the explanation not sparing his pouting partner a glance.

Sarutobi coughed a little before continuing. "Ahem, well that is somewhat the reason, that and he's the last of his clan, and the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre!" Naruto and Yugi both rolled their eyes at that statement. "Oh, please! Itachi had a good reason, since the whole Uchiha clan was hell bend on fulfilling what their ancestor started!" Yugi did a pose similar to a certain bushy eye browed boy, making both Naruto and the hokage cringe at the sight. "Taking over Konohagakure!" Naruto looked at Yugi before pulling him out of the room yelling a quick goodbye to the hokage, and ignoring the looks he got from his team as he dragged a giggling Yugi behind him, out of the room while ignoring his team completely.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ In the Kame game shop^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bakura looked at the floor from whence Yugi had just disappeared out of his life, a little bit happy that Yugi couldn't be with him because of that blasted pharaoh, who was running around the room like a chicken who just got its head cut off, screaming curses.

"Would you shut up for a sec, pharaoh? Sheesh, what are you a kid?" Marik turned to Yugi's grandpa, and pointed at him with the rod. "Tell us everything you know old man!" Marik ordered, and was surprised when Solomon just crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him unimpressed. "Marik?" Marik turned to his hikari. "Yes, Malik?" "You do remember that Yugi's grandpa's name is NOT Steve right?" Marik stared at Malik. "OH CURSES!! Why must this rod only work on people named Steve!? That is utterly pointless!" (A/N: If you don't get it, then watch Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series, Marik's evil council and you'll know!) Ryou walked over to Solomon, who stared at him amused. "Could you please tell us everything you know?" Solomon considered this and was about to say no, till he stood face to face with a furious pharaoh. "Okay, I'll tell you all I know!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Solomon was sweeping the front door, humming a tune, trying to make this job less boring when suddenly he heard something inside the shop, he hurried inside and was surprised at the sight that greeted him, there lay a boy covered in bruises and cuts, bleeding here and there. "Oh my!" The boy suddenly groaned and Solomon hurried over to the mysterious boy and examined the wounds, seeing that none was life threatening, he lifted the boy and helped him into the house part of the shop, and dragged him up the stairs to the guest room, laying him down on the bed, Solomon hurried out into the bathroom looking for bandages, so he could dress the poor boys wounds.

As soon as Solomon finished dressing and cleaning the boy's wounds he looked at the boys face and was greeted with two violet eyes, staring at him full of fear, his body tensed as if ready to bail any minute, should the old man try anything harmful. "There, there my boy! You've got nothing to fear here with me! I mean you no harm, my dear boy, now if you don't mind then I would like to know the name of my young guest." The boy looked at him, like he didn't completely trust him. "My name is Yugi." Solomon nodded. "Well, nice to meet you Yugi, I'm Solomon." Yugi nodded at him and then looked himself over. "If you don't mind me asking then I would like to know, how did you get those wounds?" Yugi seemed to ponder over this question. "Well… It happened in the forest, you see I had gotten a scroll, from a girl named Destiny to meet her and then get a mission from her, when I was ambushed by some bandits, they were to many for me to stop, but I managed to kill a few!" Solomon looked shocked at the last statement. "How can you say that so calmly?" Yugi cocked his head a little to the side. "Well it is a part about being a Shinobi!" Solomon looked at Yugi, completely winded. "S-shinobi? You're an assassin? But you're so young!" Yugi smiled sadly at him, and shrugged. "I'm not exactly from around here, and where I come from its normal to graduate at my age!" Solomon looked at Yugi unimpressed. "No, really? I didn't notice!" Yugi just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, ahem, I'm from another dimension, or time or something! All I remember is, being hunted by some guys, who yelled demon lover and stuff like that, and then a black hole appeared under me and I fell in into it, and then I woke up seeing you!" Solomon nodded looking at Yugi thoughtfully, and then he got up and held his hand out towards Yugi, who looked at it completely confused. "Well, since you have no place to stay, and I miss help, and not ready to hire someone, you can live here, and we can pretend you're my grandson, since you kinda look like it and, in till we find a way for you to get home!" Yugi nodded his head and grasped the old man's hand grateful for meeting such a kind old man. "Thanks… Old man!" Yugi's smile was filled with mischief, the comment made Solomon mock glare at his new grandson, before he started laughing with Yugi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami stood there with his mouth hanging open and eyes big. "What the hell! No! That can't be right, my aibou is an innocent and sweet little-"Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Marik, Malik and Bakura who shouted out. "Killing machine!" Solomon chuckled at the three crazy people, before getting up and walking over to them. "Say boys, do you think that you're all mighty millennium items could perhaps follow the magic used to send Yugi back and then open a gate so that we can follow? Hmm?" Everybody in the room starred once again at him completely shocked. "What? It's not like I didn't pay attention when Yugi told me what he knew about the items! I may be old, but I always listen to what he says unlike someone else I know!" He looked over at Yami who blushed and looked at the floor, which of course, made Bakura react by looking at the former pharaoh, willing him to speak. "Well, I was busy…" Solomon shook his head. "I didn't just mean you! I meant his so called friends, except the other two hikaris and Yamis!" (A/N: Yugi hasn't been ignored, but he's been spending time with Bakura and the lot, because his friends didn't really listen when he told them about himself, or gave advice in fighting and stuff like that!) Seto got up from the couch and wandered over to Marik and took the Rod from him. "Give me that! You amateurs don't know how to really use it!" With that said he held it over his head and mumbled something, and suddenly a hole appeared in the floor shocking everybody in the room. "There! Now those of you who have the guts, let's go and see Yugi!" He threw the rod back to Marik who caught it, and then jumped through the hole. Soon followed by Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Solomon and Mokuba, the others left, Tea just huffed and went over to Yami and latched on to his arm. "Why leave when we finally have each other, Yami-kun?" Jou gagged and quickly jumped into the portal, closely followed by Honda, who wanted to avoid losing his lunch. Anzu giggled and batted her eyes at Yami, who just looked at her, not really knowing what to do. Then he dragged himself and the leech (Anzu) over to the portal and jumped into it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the forest ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAAH!!" Seto fell down a tree, and on to his stomach, followed by Mokuba who landed on his back, Bakura landed beside Seto on his feet and quickly caught Ryou in his arms, then moved him and his hikari aside as Marik and Malik landed on each other, followed by Jou and Honda who got stuck in the tree and started cursing, lastly came Yami and Anzu who landed in a bush. As everybody got up, they didn't notice the change in the shadows, or the rustle in the trees, but they suddenly became aware of the fact that suddenly they were surrounded by strange people, holding out both katanas and kunias towards them. Seto took a step towards the person he assumed was the leader. "We mean no harm! We just came looking for someone here!" The nins looked at each other before nodding and then the person with weird looking mask, mentioned for them to follow, as they did, they were surprised to suddenly see some big gates come into view and just as they stepped inside the gates, they were surprised to see the village in front of them, it was so big. Just inside the gate stood something that looked like a team, consisting of one grown up and two kids, the people with the weird masks mentioned for the group to follow the team in front of them, suddenly they heard two laughing people come toward them, they were surprised to see the team in front of them shake their head disapprovingly at the voices. "Ne, ne! I'm so glad that Oji-san approved of us being our own team! It was about time we got back into business!" The group turned around and was surprised to see a blonde boy walking beside a boy, as they all looked closer they saw… "Yugi!?"

Me: that was all for now! For next chapter I would to get some suggestions on pairings in this story!

Yugi: … I'm actually kinda cool… Not just innocent! Thank you!!

Me: ^^" U welcome! Anyway! Review people! And flaming me is okay, cause then I have something to grill my marshmallows over!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Once again, here we are with yet another thrilling chapter of… This story!

Yugi: … The story has a name, miss author!!

Me: … I've forgotten what it was… Anyway on with the chapter!

Naruto: Will there be more of my friends in it this time?

Me: *shifty eyes … Maybe…

"Yugi!!?" Yugi looked up to see who it was that called him and just stood there, staring at the group in front of him, who wasted no time in running up to him, Yugi abruptly came back from his dream world, filled with rainbows and unicorns and cute small fluffy Kuriboh's, when Tea tried to hug him, he took one look at her and then screamed as loud as he could and then hid behind Naruto, who pulled out four kunais in one hand, ready to fire them at those who dared come near. "Bring it on, bitches!! I'm the best when it comes to firing these babies!" Yugi looked at Naruto. "I always thought you were the worst!" Naruto turned towards Yugi slowly his eyes completely red, with slits in them, Yugi yelped at the sight then started laughing loudly as Naruto started making funny faces. "Actually, I was bad, but then I trained! With some sensei… and it wasn't Kakashi!" Yugi grinned at Naruto. "Of course not that guy sucks in teaching, much like Sarutobi did! There Jiraiya were the dead last, and Orochimaru was kinda like the Uchiha, and the favorite of him!" Naruto grumbled a little but agreed, though later the hokage gained experience enough to see what he did had been wrong.

Kakashi stood there and watched the exchange between those two, before walking forward and past the group of teens who were trying to come close to Yugi. "Wait a minute! How could you have another teacher?" Naruto and Yugi both slowly turned eyes full of murder. "Well, since you didn't want to teach me, I decided it was time for me to find one!" Yugi looked thoughtful behind him. "Well, I know it's not Gai, or Kurenai, but then it must be Kyuu-sensei, right?" Naruto nodded his head quickly up and down. "Yeah! I still shudder as I remember the first time I meet him in his human form! It was horrible… scarring… and not for small kids under 18!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto stood in front of the giant bars once more. "Aaaaw, crap! What the hell am I doing _here_ again?!" Suddenly he heard a deep rumbling laughter, from the darkness behind the bars, and suddenly Naruto saw a flicker of red hair go by the bars.

"Hello! Is that you Kyuubi?" He heard that laughter once more, and couldn't help but shiver in fright. "Okay, you've had your fun, you damn fox, now show yourself!!" Naruto almost fell to the floor at the demons reply. "Nooooo! I don't wanna!!" Naruto sighed at the reply of the great demon. "Please come out!" "Not unless you drop to your knees and beg me! Then I'll fuck you and live happily ever after!!" Naruto face faulted at those words. "You have got to be kidding me!!!" Suddenly a guy with long red hair and deep red eyes, wearing a black kimono with red flames on it, appeared right in front of Naruto, and grasped his jaw gently and tilted Naruto's face up, so that they were staring into each other's eyes, before he gently whispered. "I am, by all means not kidding you, kit! I'm sooo dammed horny from sitting in that cage for like 12 years!!" Naruto starred a little at the weird man in front of him. "… B-But I'm only 12 years old!" Kyuubi starred a little. "Who cares? That's still a long time for a hot demon bitch to go without screwing someone's brain out!!" Kyuubi looked Naruto over, before leering at the poor blonde. "And here I have a nice looking, little blonde naïve virgin in front of me, just begging for me to screw him hard and roughly, and make him scream my name out in uncontrolled passion!" Naruto starred at the demon with big eyes, cheeks completely red at the demons suggestion. (A/N: I couldn't help myself!! XD Sorry if I offended anyone but this was just one opportunity I couldn't let go! I know Kyuubi is very OC, but come on! Who knows how the Kyuubi acts?)

"Come now little one, we have much to do and little time! Hurry and think of a nice setting!" Suddenly the set changed into a green forest with a huge waterfall, and a lake with warm water in front of them. "I like the way you think my cute little virgin, now strip and get ready, your demon lord commands so!!" Naruto's jaw dropped and Kyuubi seized the opportunity and kissed the little blonde, hard.

"Nnngh!" Naruto tried to push the Kyuubi away, he succeeded a little and managed to break the kiss by turning his head to the side, Kyuubi grasped Naruto's jaw and turned his head so that they were face to face again. "Now now, no need to be shy! I already know how you look naked!" Naruto hit Kyuubi hard in the head, knocking him to the ground. "Hands of Ero-Kitsune!!" Kyuubi laughed from his position on the ground, before getting up and dusting of his clothes. "Well, you will have to be my pet if you would like for me to train you!" Naruto looked torn. _Okay, I want him to train, but I don't want to be his pet… what to do?!_ Kyuubi watched interested at the emotions that flickered across the boys face. "NOOO! I won't be your pet, but I want you to train me!" Kyuubi chuckled and walked over to Naruto and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Now, now! I will train if you in exchange come and visit me often now bye bye and I'll see you tonight!" With that Kyuubi pushed Naruto out of the mindscape and into the real world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi was on the road laughing hard. "Oh my god, you and he- oh my god hahaha hahaha hahaha haha you ahahahaha he ahahahahah ero-senseis ahahahahaha hahahaha!" Bakura walked over to where Yugi lay, and pulled him on to his feet and first hugged him tight then kissed him hard, shocking everybody including Yugi, whose eyes got bigger and he just stared at the guy ravishing him.

Then it was Naruto's turn to fall to the floor laughing.

"Oh my god! Pff! Hahahaha! Your hehehe expression, sooo funny!! Hahahahahaha!"

Yugi pushed Bakura away a little, before looking at him with big teary eyes. "Wha? Hah... Nani!?.... Kuriboh!" Suddenly the Kuriboh appeared right beside Yugi who just looked at it. "Kureee?"

With that Yugi fainted along with Naruto who forgot that breathing is a good thing, if one wants to live.

Kakashi, Bakura and the others just watched in complete shock as the two of them fainted, and just as they were about to help then a red blur got ahead of them and grabbed the two before quickly hopping onto the nearest tree, as he sat in it he turned to the group who just stared at him. "Now I must thank you all for me leading my two favorite guys! Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking these two with me home and tying them to my bed, and have my wicked way with them! Adios!!" With that the guy with the long red hair jumped down and disappeared in blur of fire.

They all stood there in complete shock, one thought going through all their heads. _What the hell just happened?! _

Landing near a giant mansion hidden in the forest by the giant trees that stood around it, the red head dropped the two boys, waking them up as they groaned in pain from the harsh landing. "Aaaaw, Kyuu-kin couldn't you have been, oh I don't know, a little bit more gentle!?" Kyuu just chuckled, at Naruto's comment, before helping the two boys up and inside the mansion.

As they got inside Kyuu left them for the living room, but not before slapping their asses, which earned him an almost hit punch from Naruto, and a kunai in the arm from Yugi.

He just smiled at them before pulling out the kunai, the wound healing immediately after; looking the wound over making sure no scars appeared he turned to Yugi and Naruto. "So how about I make us some dinner, then we can enjoy a good conversation and then have hot smexy sex!!" Naruto smacked Kyuubi in the back of the head with a slipper for the last comment.

Kyuubi just shrugged and walked over to the stove and turned on the heat, before starting to make the dinner, running around the kitchen, chopping some vegetables and boiling some water before adding spices to the water and noodles followed by the vegetables, Yugi and Naruto clapped each time Kyuubi made a trick out of adding the things to the soup.

As soon as Kyuubi finished he sat them down in front of the two drooling boys and as soon as he placed them down they got devoured by the two, Kyuubi just sat back with a cup of coffee for himself watching the two. _Aaaaah... This is as is should be me, Naruto and good old Yugi... Gathered as around the table, laughing and joking about me... Wait a minute!! _"What did you guys say about my kitsune form?!"

Naruto and Yugi grinned at him, and snickered as Kyuubi glared at them.

"We just agreed that your Kitsune form is soooooo much cuter then your usual one! Hehe"

Kyuubi just smirked at them before dragging them into the living room and setting them down on the couch as he changed into his kitsune form, when he finished he jumped onto Yugi's lap and laid down smirking as the young nins squealed and started nuzzling and petting him.

Me: so so so so soooooorry about the late update, but just started in school recently and the homework load is HUGE... and all summer me mom cut me off the net.. damn woman! Anyway I'll do my best in updating sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: uuurg... Haaaaate School! Nothing good about it… anyway I'm back to update my story! Enjoy!

Yugi: … right…

Me: *looks at him* whaaaat? *losses all power in neck and head slams into the table* oooowie!

Yugi: … *looks at me and sweat drops*

Me: noooo I hit my cakeeeee! T^T

Yugi: … anyway Shana doesn't own Yugioh or Naruto…

Me: that might be, but I do own a gorgeous Kimmi doll! HA! x3

Yugi awoke with a start and sat up quickly, regretting it few seconds later when he was hit by a giant headache, and just laid down again.

"ooooouuuh! My head… What happened?" Yugi groaned and looked to his side to see Naruto laying a little further away from Yugi on the floor, he was also groaning in pain and muttering about a damned fox.

"Naruto?" Yugi whispered quietly, careful not to be too loud since he had a feeling that they both had a major headache.

"Yugi? What happened?" They looked at each other before looking at the kitchen in wonder as they started smelling something delicious in the kitchen.

Pulling himself up he staggered over to Naruto and helped him up, then they both staggered into the kitchen and were surprised to see Kyuubi in his half human form, and cooking in a pink apron.

Hearing them enter the kitchen, Kyuubi whirled back to them and smiled, arms open in welcome, which made Naruto and Yugi almost fall over at shock and laughter.

Smirking at the two humans he stalked over to them, still smiling and helped them both gently over to a chair each, where a glass of water and some pills were laying ready for them.

They both looked at Kyuubi weirdly before swallowing the pills, and the water, Kyuubi just smiled at them and served the pancakes to them that he had been making.

"Kyuubi, what the heck happened last night?" Kyuubi chuckled lowly. "You guys got so very wasted that you, Naruto made out with a pillow and then you went on to Yugi and you, Yugi started with making out with the vodka bottle and then submitted to Naruto, but I, your very own hero, saved you from being molested by the human!" Yugi and Naruto both looked at Kyuubi who almost jumped around the room in joy and energy.

"Why don't you have a hangover?" Kyuubi smiled at the two and tapped his tails and ears. "I'm a Kitsune I don't get hangovers!" Both of the boys glared at the over happy man in front of them.

Kyuubi shooed them out of the kitchen and made them sit at the dining table where he had already placed to glasses of water along with two aspirins, the two boys quickly downed the water and pills, then started planning the day, starting with how they should confront the others again along with the hokage and what they should tell, and avoid telling.

"okay, so what you're saying is, we tell that you like ramen and then we leave?" Naruto looked at Yugi questioningly.

"Yes! And then we must stop Bakura and Ryou from taking over the world with the help of their purple carrot minions!" Yugi stood up and waved his arms around, while Naruto and Kyuubi just swaet dropped at the sight of Yugi going crazy.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto smilling. "I'm glad you stopped me from mating with that guy… He's gone crazy in his time away from this place and the ramen."

"They will take over the world! THE PINK BUNNIES ARE COMING!" Yugi started running around the apartment, completely in panic, but stopped short when Kyuubi held a cup of ramen in front of him, which he quickly grabbed before hissing and crawling over in a corner and started imitating smeagle from Lord of the Rings, which looked pretty disturbing.

"aaaaah… Ramen my sanity's sweet aphrodisiac, how I love you so!" Naruto and Kyuubi just looked at each other and shrugged, before joining Yugi in his corner with their own cup o' Ramen.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and all three beings looked up, confused as hell, they glared a little at the door, if looks could kill the door would be burning.

Naruto cautiously sneaked over to the door and opened it a little bit, outside of his apartment stood…

THE CAKE!

(Nah I'm just messing with you! )

It was THE great and MIGHTY JIRAIYA! With sun in the background blinding Naruto which made him scream like a little girl, and kick him in the crotch.

Jiraiya fell to his knees, holding his balls and said in a very weird voice. "My balls… my precious! Aaaauv!"

Kyuubi looked over Narutos head and saw the white haired pervert on his knees, holding his balls, shrugged and just walked off to get Yugi from his cup o' ramen corner. (IT IS ALMIGHTY!)

After he dragged Yugi away from his cup o' ramen corner, and avoiding getting bit by him also, Yugi, Naruto and Kyuubi stood in the door and looked at the pitiful form of jiraiya lying on the ground, holding his crotch and moaning about the incredible pains.

They looked at each other and shrugged, stepped over jiraiya and quickly ran to the hokage tower to explain what the hell happened the night before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hokage tower ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hokage looked at the people in front of him, feeling very confused. "So what you're saying is, that yesterday all these foreign people suddenly appeared along with our missing ninja Yugi, then one of them made out with Yugi, who fainted, then they were taken away by a mysterious stranger?" They all nodded. "Okay, does anybody else find this very confusing, and unbelievable?" Iruka raised his hand slowly. " Okay it's not just me." The door suddenly burst open and nobody was on the other side, but in through the window entered Naruto, Yugi and Kyuubi, and they stroke an awesome pose as always.

"What the heck are you three doing?" Naruto turned toward the hokage and snapped "We're posing here!" the hokage face palmed. "Yes I see that, but what I meant was, why, in the name of everything good, did you blow up my door and then enter through the window?" Yugi turned to the Hokage with a deadpan expression. "To distract everybody while we stroke our amazing poses!" everybody in the room face palmed.

Me: sorry for the long wait but I needed psychological help for a year…

Yugi: Her head was never screwed on right, they fixed that now!

Me: heeeeeeey! Not nice man!

Yugi: Don't blame me! Blame your siblings!

Me: I do that already, fuckers rly screwed me up!


End file.
